dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Caitlin Glass
|birthplace = Washington D.C., U.S. |family = Tony Patterson (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director ADR Scriptwriter |first_appearance = Case Closed |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 2004-current |status = Active |agent = Epoch Talent |website = Caitlin Glass }}Caitlin Tiffany Glass (born November 16, 1981 in Washington, D.C., USA) is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer for FUNimation Entertainment, New Generation Pictures and Bang Zoom! Entertainment who provided voices for a number of English versions of Japanese anime series, and video games. She's known for voicing Miria Harvent in Baccano!, Winry Rockbell in Fullmetal Alchemist, Nefertari Vivi in One Piece, Haruhi Fujioka in Ouran High School Host Club, Kyōko Kirigiri in Danganronpa: The Animation, Eleanora "Elen" Viltaria in Lord Marksman & Vanadis, Satellizer el Bridget in Freezing, Rose in Tales of Zestiria the X and Hitomi Kanzaki in the Funimation Dub of The Vision of Escaflowne. Biography Glass grew up in the San Diego area and attended middle school and high school in Escondido, California (30 miles (48 km) northeast of San Diego). She graduated magna cum laude from the University of Texas at Arlington with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Theatre Arts in 2004. While still a college student, she went on a studio tour of Funimation and was hired the same day by voice director Eric Vale. Her first roles were bit parts on Case Closed until she landed the role of Hiyono Yuizaki in Spiral. She then went on to voice Triela in Gunslinger Girl. Glass's most notable role is as Winry Rockbell in the English-language adaptation of the anime Fullmetal Alchemist. In both English adaptations, she was cast as Winry, even though she never thought to audition for the role. Glass tried out for Al, Rose, Lust, and Hawkeye; it was her audition for the character of Rose and her previous "hyper" voice in the Spiral series that won her the role, after reading only a single line of Winry's dialogue. Glass reprised her role in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. In addition to her voice work at Funimation, she has also done work for New Generation Pictures and Bang Zoom! Entertainment in California. In 2006, Glass began her first major ADR directing project, Suzuka and is one of a select few directors working on One Piece. In 2008, she directed the English version of Ouran High School Host Club and played the lead role of Haruhi Fujioka in the show. Along with directing, Glass has sung on theme songs for Funimation dubs. Glass is married to voice actor Tony Patterson and have been married since 2009. They live in Dallas. Outside of voice acting, she has worked as an ESL teacher in Spain Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Miss Anderson, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Additional Voices *''B't X'' (1996) - Major Aramis (Redub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Hitomi Kanzaki (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Nefertari Vivi, Ayako (ep. 318) (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Winry Rockbell, Sara Rockbell *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Saya Minatsuki *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Aya's Friend (ep. 1), Ayaka Kurenai (ep. 7), Inori Ujie (ep. 19) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Hana (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Wendy *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Kyoko Ono, Additional Voices *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Kim Diehl *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Evergreen, Fairy Tail Wizard, Custody Enforcement Unit (eps. 67-68) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Winry Rockbell, Sara Rockbell *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Hannah Annafellows *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2013) - Aiyan Meyer, Kaleidoscope Woman *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Vados (FUNimation Dub) *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 4a) OVAs & Specials *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Ellen *''Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo'' (1998) - Dana Shelby *''Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar'' (2000) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) - Nan *''Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive'' (1996) - Biker Woman, Screaming Woman, Zufu Orphans *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Nefertari Vivi *''Pokémon the Movie: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction'' (2014) - Diancie Voice Director *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (eps. 7-16, 20-23) *One Piece (eps. 5-8, 11-13, 106-109, 170-175) *One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta Writer *Love Live! School Idol Project Music *One Piece (Vocals; RUN! RUN! RUN! - Closing 2 / Vocals; Glory ~Because You're Here~ - Closing 7 / Vocals; Faith - Closing 10) External Links *Caitlin Glass at the Internet Movie Database *Caitlin Glass at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment